


2P!Halloween

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [50]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Lilian et Oliver passent souvent Halloween ensemble. Série de drabbles sur le 2p!FrUK avec les thèmes de l'Inktober 2020.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Vive le FrUK ! [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692298
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

« On avait dit pas de mauvaises surprises pour Halloween !, râla Lilian en remuant un bocal de bonbons.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu dis, mon amour ?  
\- Fais pas l’innocent, Oliver. Il y a des gâteaux poisson d’avril dans le bocal des bonbons pour Halloween. T’imagines si tu en donnes à des gosses, ricana Lilian.  
\- Mais c’est ton bocal, rien que pour toi ! », cria Oliver depuis la cuisine.  
Dans le salon, Lilian regardait les bonbons inoffensifs en forme de citrouille, fantômes, zombies, os, araignées envahis par des sablés poisson. Lilian détestait le 1er avril. Oliver inventait toujours une nouvelle saloperie de bonbons ou de pâtisseries avec des effets secondaires étranges.  
Pourquoi avoir ajouté des poissons dans son bocal d’Halloween ? C’était le seul mois de l’année où il pouvait se goinfrer de sucreries venant d’Oliver sans risquer une mort cérébrale. C’était un tellement coup vicieux. Et… Lilian frissonna de tout son corps, quand Oliver caressa son épaule. Il ne l’avait pas entendu venir, le fourbe.  
« Le 1er avril, c’est ton pire cauchemar. Ça va bien avec Halloween, susurra Oliver. Après, je te conseille de ne prendre qu’un poisson par jour et de faire en sorte que je sois dans le coin pour m’occuper de toi.  
\- C’est un aphrodisiaque », comprit Lilian avec un sourire de connivence.  
Lilian était rassuré. Les aphrodisiaques d’Oliver étaient peut-être puissants, mais ils étaient très souvent utilisés de manière très agréable.  
« Tu vois… Je savais que ça allait te plaire. Bon. Il y a peut-être un qui te transforme en neko dans le lot, mais c’est pas si grave… »  
Lilian regarda le bocal de bonbons en se demandant si sa gourmandise valait le risque d’être transformé en homme avec des attributs de chats et un appétit sexuel hors norme. Bas… Peut-être que si.


	2. Mèche

Oliver savait qu’il y avait une petite mèche de cheveux magique dans la tignasse de Lilian. Les rares fois où il avait réussi à atteindre les beaux cheveux blonds, il avait déclenché un soupir de plaisir chez Lilian.  
Mais voilà, pas touche, pas touche.  
Oliver se battait depuis des siècles pour avoir l’extrême honneur de mettre les mains dans les cheveux de Lilian à n’importe quel moment. Il avait déjà obtenu le droit à avoir des fellations de temps en temps, ce qui était un net progrès. Il n’empêche qu’Oliver était vraiment frustré de ne pas pouvoir toucher à la chevelure de Lilian dès qu’il le voulait.  
Oliver sentit une tape sur ses doigts, alors qu’il avait la pure intention de remettre une mèche de Lilian en place. Et très vite, ses mains se firent plaquées sur le matelas, alors que Lilian entamait des va et vient de plus en plus rudes.  
« Dans tes rêves, murmura Lilian.  
\- J’adore te provoquer, tu le sais… »  
Oliver eut le souffle coupé, quand le sexe de Lilian revint brusquement en lui et toucha sa prostate. Lilian attrapa ses poignets d’une main, pour venir saisir sa hanche avec ses doigts libres. Lilian se mit à se déhancher de plus en plus vite. Oliver sentait ce sexe dur bouger en lui et lui procurer tout de sensations formidables. La tension montait, de plus en plus, dans leurs corps en mouvement. Oliver gémit plus fort, quand Lilian commença à le masturber.  
Avant de jouir, Oliver pensa aux beaux cheveux de Lilian tellement plus accessibles après l’orgasme.


	3. Volumineux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ! Je pensais avoir publié le chapitre ! Heureusement, je m'aperçois à temps qu'il manquait !

Lilian ouvrit prudemment la lettre accompagnant le colis volumineux de son amant. Ses douaniers lui avaient assurés qu’il n’y avait aucun piège dans cet envoi et que le contenu était certainement personnel. Ses fonctionnaires ne connaissaient pas les dangers d’un colis anglais apparemment. Il suffisait qu’ils soient remplis de gâteaux pour que Lilian soit en péril.  
« Ne l’ouvre pas en conseil des ministres… à moins que tu veuilles leur offrir une partie du colis. »  
Lilian et les interdictions ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Oliver le savait très bien. Lilian savait très bien qu’il avait en horreur qu’on lui interdise quelque chose et qu’il ferait tout braver une telle injonction. Et ça tombait bien, il était en plein conseil des ministres.  
Se foutant royalement des divagations de ses ministres sur le dernier projet de loi en date, Lilian ouvrit le paquet et le vida sur la table devant leurs yeux ébahis.  
Lilian ne s’attendait pas à ce que tout un tas de sextoys tombe sur la table. Il aurait cru qu’Oliver lui enverrait des sucreries comme d’habitude. Lilian ne savait pas trop comment réagir devant le regard noir des ministres. Il se racla la gorge et décida de tout mettre sur le dos d’Oliver.  
« Angleterre se fait du souci pour votre vie sexuelle. »


	4. Radio

Oliver aimait la radio, parce qu’elle passait essentiellement des histoires d’amour. Lilian arrivait à peu près à s’en accommoder. Les radios classiques diffusaient des chansons tragiques de séparation, de pervers narcissiques et de violences conjugales. Lilian se demandait toujours s’il y aurait un mort à la fin de la chanson et, quand une nouvelle chanson était diffusée, il prenait les paris avec Oliver.  
Tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes s’il n’existait pas la tendance punk. Bon. Lilian aimait bien quand ce genre musical critiquait les violences gouvernementales qu’il ne cautionnait pas. Par contre, c’était niais, quand il s’agissait des chansons romantiques. Les amants avaient des fleurs dans les cheveux et se déclamaient leur amour sous la pleine lune. Beurk… Et ne parlons même pas du style vestimentaire qu’Oliver empruntait à quelques occasions.  
Lilian trouvait que des cœurs entiers (c’est-à-dire non transpercés, non broyés, non gelés, etc…) n’avaient rien à faire sur une tenue. Et encore plus, sur une tenue masculine. Et ne parlons même pas des roses (non fanées, non désintégrées, non réduites en gelée, etc…).  
Quand Oliver décida de se faire tatouer leurs noms dans un cœur entier, Lilian mit son véto et dit même méchamment.  
« Tu ne sais pas si notre couple supportera l’éternité. »  
Malheureusement, Oliver n’était plus aussi sensible à sa méchanceté qu’auparavant. Cet idiot avait compris que c’était une carapace sentimentale chez Lilian et savait comment la désamorcer. D’ailleurs, Oliver s’était assis à côté de lui et avait commencé à lui caresser l’intérieur du coude. Et il se penchait sûrement pour lui murmurer quelque chose de salace à l’oreille.  
« On sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Tu es trop feignant pour chercher un autre partenaire sexuel. »  
Lilian le fusilla du regard. D’un, il était amoureux de ce timbré. De deux, ce n’était pas particulièrement faux. Oliver lui sourit de toutes ces dents, comme s’il lisait dans ces pensées. Oliver allait regretter de l’avoir provoqué. Il était temps de manger un gâteau poisson et de faire l’amour toute la nuit.


	5. Lame

« En garde !  
\- Lilian chéri, on n’est pas obligé de se battre en duel ! Ah ! Mais ne m’attaque pas !  
\- C’est le but d’un duel, chéri ! »  
Oliver parait comme il pouvait les coups de Lilian. Malheureusement pour lui, Lilian était bien plus doué que lui en escrime, quand il voulait se donner la peine de se bouger ses jolies fesses. Oliver baissa très vite la tête ! Lilian était prête à lui couper. Il était vraiment énervé !  
Oliver ne pensait pas qu’une tenue d’Halloween accordée à la sienne le mettrait autant en colère.  
« Ethan, dis quelque chose !  
\- J’arbitre, c’est tout ! »  
Ethan aurait pu rappeler à Lilian que le duel s’arrêtait au premier sang et pas quand Lilian aurait découpé Oliver en morceau ! Maudit soit son frère si pacifiste.  
Lilian devint tout à coup moins vif dans ses attaques. Oliver jeta un coup d’œil à Ethan et surtout à Fabrizio qui venait de le rejoindre. Lilian avait peur de Fabrizio (comme la totalité de la planète, si on exceptait Ethan).   
Un coup d’épée les porta près de l’autre.  
« Si tu veux, on s’esquive vite fait avant que Fabrizio nous remarque, proposa Oliver.  
\- Si on attend un peu, il va embarquer Ethan avec lui.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie de les voir roucouler. Et surtout, il nous faut un arbitre. J’ai pas envie de finir en 36 morceaux.  
\- Tu as peur de moi.  
\- J’espère bien que ça te fait jouir. Fabrizio est là !, chantonna Oliver.  
\- On se barre discrètement. »  
Ils enchaînèrent des coups d’épée peu volontaires jusqu’à sortir du champ de vision des deux amoureux. Oliver avait réussi à terminer ce duel sain et sauf. Un petit sms vers l’Italie, ça ne faisait jamais de mal.


	6. Rongeur

Lilian chassa le rat qui s’intéressait un peu trop à ses doigts de pied. De ce fait, il fit cliqueter les chaînes à ses chevilles. Oliver ne faisait pas les choses à moitié pour sa « surprise ». Lilian ne pensait pas que pour agrémenter leur soirée d’Halloween, il devrait passer la nuit dans les cachots les plus humides d’Angleterre. Et surtout, il n’avait pas envie de se battre avec des rats…  
« Sweetie !  
\- Oliver, ça suffit ! Sors-moi de là !, râla Lilian dès qu’Oliver s’approcha de sa cellule.  
\- Il faudra me supplier pour ça.  
\- Dans tes rêves.  
\- Il n’y a pas de doute que j’en rêve depuis un moment. Et puis, tu vas aimer ce qui va suivre ta libération.  
\- Parce que tu penses qu’on va faire l’amour par-dessus le marché !  
\- J’en suis sûr. Mon plan est infaillible. »  
Lilian soupira de désespoir. Il savait pourtant qu’Oliver était irrécupérable et qu’il pouvait trouver une prison romantique… Lilian se figea, tout comme le rat aux pieds d’Oliver. Non ! Tout ! Mais pas ça !  
« Oh ! Un rat !, s’écria Oliver avant de courir la bestiole pour l’attraper à mains nues. Il y en a combien, Lilian ?  
\- Un.  
\- Tu mens, l’accusa Oliver en tournant en rond dans l’espace exiguë à la poursuite de la bête.  
\- Oliver chéri, on pourrait passer notre soirée à quelque chose de plus agréable qu’une chasse aux rats.  
\- Non ! Lilian ! Il faut les attraper tous ! »  
Bon. Lilian n’était pas encore sorti de prison.


	7. Fantaisie

« Oliver, c’était quoi cet éclair blanc, bon sang !  
\- Une fantaisie de ma part. Flyint Chocolate Mac Bunny nous a ramené à Paris au Moyen-Âge !  
\- Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ! On était en guerre tous les deux, et pas vraiment amis !  
\- Mais tu as dit devant moi que ça te manquait les tortures publiques de ce temps-là !  
\- J’ai surtout dit ça à mon premier ministre, parce que j’avais envie de t’écorcher vif ce jour-là. C’était quoi cet accord plein de petits alinéas partout à lire à la loupe ?  
\- Un accord de mariage qui aurait pu nous contenter tous les deux, si tu avais pris la peine de le lire !  
\- Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi. Et tu as vraiment choisi la bonne époque pour que je te répète cette évidence. »  
Oliver rougit de honte, comprenant son erreur tactique. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il lui passerait la bague au doigt.  
« Bon. On a jusqu’à minuit, dit timidement Oliver. Ça te dirait d’aller voir des exécutions publiques ?  
\- Tant que ce n’est pas celle d’Anne d’Arc, répondit Lilian d’un ton lugubre.  
\- Oh ! Je ne te ferai jamais cet affront ! Lilian, tu le sais au moins. »  
Et mince, Oliver était parti en boucle pour s’excuser de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables.  
« ça suffit, Oliver ! On repart maintenant !  
\- Il faut attendre que la lune se lève. Et on est le matin !   
\- Bon sang. Heureusement, ça ne dure qu’une journée. C’est parti pour ton programme. J’aurais ainsi matière à imaginer quel sera ton châtiment à la fin de la journée. »


	8. Dents

« Et surtout, ne mets pas les dents ! »  
Au regard noir d’Oliver, Lilian comprit qu’il aurait dû se taire. Le Captain Kirkland n’était pas du genre à se laissait faire et encore moins à se faire commander.  
« Sweetie, si tu penses faire mieux que moi, à toi l’honneur ! », sourit Oliver en commençant à enlever son pantalon.  
Et bien, comment dire « non », après avoir fait autant fait l’idiot. Lilian pensait pouvoir retarder l’échéance de sa première fellation. Seulement, il avait fait une erreur tactique en titillant de trop un Capitaine bien trop sexy à son goût.  
Voyant son hésitation, Oliver se radoucit. Il pouvait tout à fait attendre que Lilian soit prêt pour ce genre de pratique.


	9. Jeter

« Tu m’as jeté comme une vieille chaussette !  
\- Oliver, on n’est même pas ensemble. Et on ne le sera jamais. C’est normal que je refuse ta demande en mariage.  
\- Une vieille chaussette trouée et tâchée, se lamenta Oliver. Pourtant, si tu savais tout ce que je pourrais te faire et te laisser me faire faire.  
\- Je m’en fiche royalement. Je suis capable de trouver un ou une amant(e) qui me convienne vraiment.  
\- Mais je suis celui qui te convient vraiment ! Tu ne le sais pas encore !  
\- Oliver, je suis sûr qu’on n’est pas fait l’un pour l’autre…  
\- L’avenir nous le dira.  
\- S’il te plaît, trouve quelqu’un d’autre à emmerder avec des demandes en mariage. »


	10. Espoir

Oliver exultait sous les coups de reins énergiques de Lilian.  
Il avait réussi par il ne savait quel miracle à enfin coucher avec Lilian. Il y avait certainement une part de provocation, de taquinerie et de mesquinerie là-dedans. Mais la fin ne justifiait-t-elle pas les moyens ?  
De plus, Lilian n’ignorait pas son plaisir. Il s’agissait certainement de leur première fois à tous les deux. Lilian avait fait attention à bien le préparer à son intrusion, l’avait pénétré lentement et avait attendu qu’il soit prêt avant de se déhancher en lui.  
Bon. Oliver avait axé sa provocation sur le fait que Lilian, mou et égoïste comme il l’était, était incapable de donner du plaisir au lit.  
Et Lilian était loin d’être mou dans la recherche de la jouissance sexuelle.  
Lilian avait trouvé le bon axe pour toucher sa prostate et ne s’en lassait pas. Oliver exprimait très verbalement son plaisir et essayait de rendre l’étau de son intimité aussi agréable que possible pour Lilian. Il voyait Lilian se retenir de gémir et se mordre les lèvres, dès qu’Oliver venait à la rencontre de son bassin et l’enserrait délicieusement.  
Le plaisir devenait de plus en plus fort sous leurs déhanchements frénétiques. La tension dans leur bas-ventre ne demandait qu’à céder et à se répandre dans tout leur corps. Lilian ralentit tout à coup, créant beaucoup de frustration chez Oliver.  
« Supplie-moi. »  
Oliver sourit. Lilian n’avait toujours pas compris à quel point Oliver aimait qu’on le domine.  
« Lilian, s’il te plaît, fais-moi jouir ! »  
Surpris, Lilian s’arrêta complètement, avant de repartir avec encore plus d’énergie que tout à l’heure. Il masturba Oliver très rapidement. Et ensemble, ils jouirent.  
Le fait que Lilian reste dormir avec lui conforta Oliver dans son idée. Il y avait de l’espoir si Lilian acceptait de coucher avec lui et encore plus de rester avec lui après. Lilian était connu pour sa grande flemme, mais, même après l’orgasme, Lilian aurait été capable de fuir Oliver s’il l’avait vraiment voulu.  
Oliver s’endormit donc avec beaucoup d’espoir.


	11. Dégoûtant

Lilian recracha quasiment immédiatement le bonbon qu’il avait pris dans la bonbonnière de l’entrée.  
« C’est dégueulasse, ce truc ! Oliver, t’as mis quoi dedans ?  
\- Dans quoi, chéri ? »  
Oliver pâlit à grande vitesse, quand Lilian lui montra le bonbon plein de salive.  
« C’était pas pour toi ! Je savais que je n’aurais pas dû laisser traîner ça ! Je vais chercher l’antidote, tout de suite ! »  
Lilian ne se sentit pas bien, immédiatement. Il ne ressentait pas encore d’effets secondaires. Cependant, l’agitation d’Oliver l’angoissait profondément. Ce devait être encore plus dangereux que d’habitude.  
« Bois ça ! »  
Lilian se dépêcha de prendre l’antidote.   
« Qu’est-ce que ça faisait ?  
\- Mort dans d’atroces souffrances. J’ai fait exprès que le goût soit pas top, pour ne pas trop surprendre son destinataire…  
\- Tu fais des bonbons pour qui ? Je pourrais être jaloux.  
\- Il arrive que Luciano et moi, on s’échange des échantillons. Et comme c’est Halloween, on s’était dit qu’on n’irait pas mollo… Et je suis tellement désolé, Lilian. J’aurais dû mieux ranger mes affaires. »  
Lilian se décida de lui pardonner desuite cet empoisonnement accidentel, mais aussi le fait qu’il envoie des bonbons à Luciano. C’était avant tout par esprit pratique. Il détestait entendre Oliver se lamenter qu’il aurait pu le tuer par accident. Et ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Il savait qu’Oliver allait s’excuser plusieurs fois par jour, même en le pardonnant. Le petit plus, c’était qu’Oliverserait encore plus attentionné que d’habitude. A lui, les massages et tout ce qu’il voulait au lit !


	12. Glissant

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? », râla Lilian.  
Lilian était peut-être un peu jaloux en ce moment, ce qui pourrait expliquer qu’il fouille dans les affaires d’Oliver. Oliver et Luciano passaient beaucoup trop de temps au téléphone, selon lui. Lilian déplia la grande feuille qu’il avait trouvé dans le bureau d’Oliver. Ce devait être un plan de quelque chose de vicieux.  
Lilian écarquilla les yeux en lisant le titre du document. Effectivement, c’était quelque chose de vicieux. Bon. Sa jalousie était calmée, mais sa méfiance s’était réveillée.  
« Contrat de mariage avec Lilian Bonnefoy », énonça froidement Lilian.  
Lilian commença à lire les termes du contrat, y compris leurs alinéas. Il fut effrayé de voir à quel point Oliver le connaissait beaucoup trop bien et savait tout ce qui pourrait lui plaire dans un contrat de mariage.  
Lilian replia soigneusement le document. Il ne manquerait plus qu’Oliver sache qu’il l’ait lu en entier.  
Oliver pourrait oser le demander en mariage. Sujet glissant. Et Lilian serait bien à court d’argument pour contrer cette demande.


	13. Dune

Lilian était dévoré de baisers par son amant régulier que l’on pourrait même qualifier de petit ami dans les moments tendres.  
« Oliver, je comprends bien que tu en as très envie… Mais il y a plein de sables partout !  
\- Ah ! Non ! Ne me fais pas le coup du sable, se plaint Oliver. Je vais arranger ça. »  
Tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent dans une bulle imperméable au sable.  
« Et on peut respirer longtemps là-dedans, se méfia immédiatement Lilian alors qu’il perdait sa chemise.  
\- Il y a tout l’oxygène dont on a besoin pour faire l’amour ! »  
Lilian devait bien avouer que voir Oliver se déhancher sur lui avait pour effet de l’exciter comme pas possible. Même s’ils avaient encore leurs pantalons, ils avaient une érection phénoménale. Et il n’était pas question de dormir tranquillement l’un contre l’autre à l’abri d’une dune.  
Lilian râla quand Oliver arrêta de frotter ses fesses contre son érection pour lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Oliver revint très vite à la charge pour frotter leurs pénis l’un contre l’autre.  
« Je te veux tellement », gémit Lilian.  
Oliver lui sourit avant de l’embrasser. Lilian fut très surpris quand son sexe se retrouva à l’intérieur d’Oliver. Si chaud, si serré et certainement lubrifié à l’aide de la magie. Son gémissement se perdit entre deux baisers. Et Oliver ne tarda pas à aller et venir frénétiquement sur sa verge. Ils étaient tellement excités qu’ils jouirent très vite l’un contre l’autre.


	14. Armure

« C’est une très belle armure ! », s’écria Oliver.  
Lilian ne s’y trompait pas. Oliver venait de complimenter sa tenue qui devait l’émoustiller plus que de raison. Ce foutu anglais n’était même pas foutu de voir qu’il était en position de faiblesse. Oliver était beaucoup moins doué que lui avec une épée à la main.  
Et Lilian savait sa réaction sincère. Oliver ne disait pas ça pour faire diversion. Cependant, le résultat était le même. Lilian était un peu déconcentré. Qu’est-ce que cette vipère anglaise allait encore inventer pour se marier avec lui ?  
« Je t’aime beaucoup comme ça. »  
Ou alors, Oliver faisait vraiment diversion pour s’en sortir… Peu importe, Lilian avait une occasion en or de faire cesser les combats. Il lui suffisait de capturer Oliver. Alors, même si c’était risqué, il fallait décontenancer son ennemi.  
« Tu es pas mal non plus. »  
Qu’est-ce que ça lui avait fait mal de lui dire ça ! Mais bon, le tour était joué. Oliver avait baissé sa garde.  
A la guerre, tous les coups étaient permis.


	15. Avant poste

C’était le tour de garde de Lilian.  
Oliver et lui étaient dans un avant-poste de leur armée et se faisaient passer pour de simples soldats. Il y avait un traitre dans les rangs et il fallait le trouver. C’était vital. Pour l’instant, leur petite enquête n’avait pas mené ses fruits.  
Au contraire de d’habitude, Oliver s’était montré très réfléchi, avait su poser les bonnes questions et se fondre dans la masse. Il avait même teint ses cheveux en blonds pour ne pas attirer l’attention avec sa couleur rose habituelle.  
Ils faisaient semblant de ne pas se connaître. Et pour l’instant, ils n’avaient pas été découverts.  
Etant des nations, ils étaient assez rodés à ce genre d’exercice. Les traitres, il y en avait toujours eu dans leurs rangs et il y en aurait toujours.  
Seulement, Lilian avait bien peur qu’Oliver craque et vienne le voir pour une petite séance de sexe improvisé. C’était tout à fait dans les cordes d’Oliver de faire tout capoter pour une histoire de jambes en l’air.  
Lilian entendit du bruit derrière lui. Par mesure de précaution, il prit son couteau pour se défendre. Et puis, si c’était Oliver, ça l’exciterait cet abruti.  
En se retournant vivement, Lilian fut face à face avec Oliver. Les yeux d’Oliver brillèrent en voyant le couteau et la position défensive de Lilian. Il reprit quand même vite son sérieux.  
« Il y a plusieurs traitres. J’ai assisté à l’une de leur réunion…. Et je t’expliquerai plus tard, mais on ferait mieux de filer avant qu’ils nous dénoncent à leur place. »  
Lilian fit confiance à Oliver. Ils eurent tout juste le temps d’éviter un attroupement de soldats dans la cour et de prendre la poudre d’escampette.  
« Tu sais comme je suis. J’ai malheureusement crié : « trouvé » quand j’ai compris que c’était eux. Heureusement, j’ai réussi à leur échapper et à te prévenir.  
\- Oliver…  
\- Quoi ! J’aime bien faire comprendre à mes ennemis qu’ils sont foutus comme des rats et que c’est moi qui les ai eus. »


	16. Fusée roquette flèche

Lilian et Oliver courraient comme si leur vie en dépendait dans Paris occupée. En même temps, avoir la Gestapo aux trousses avait de quoi faire peur.  
« Suis-moi ! », lui cria Oliver.  
Depuis qu’ils étaient alliés dans cette guerre, Lilian avait totalement confiance en Oliver. Même s’il n’aimait pas l’avouer à voix haute, Oliver était quelqu’un de très fidèle. Un pacte les liait, et quelque part l’amour aussi. Oliver ne le livrerait jamais à leurs ennemis. Oliver était trop amoureux de lui et trop engagé dans cette guerre avec lui.  
Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment. Oliver activa un sort pour fermer la porte avec plusieurs verrous, puis se remit à courir vers un escalier.  
« On va se faire coincer, râla Lilian en montant derrière Oliver.  
\- Je leur réserve une petite surprise. »  
En arrivant sur le toit, Lilian découvrit un lance-roquette, des fusées de détresse et pleins d’armes cachés sous une couverture. Oliver prit tout de suite des grenades, un arc et des flèches explosives et se pencha sur le bord du toit.  
Oliver était doué avec les armes à distance. Bien trop doué. Lilian préféra ne pas regarder les dégâts qu’il allait faire dans les rangs de la gestapo. Oliver ne ratait jamais sa cible. Il calculait le meilleur angle pour lancer ses projectiles et pour causer le plus de souffrance possible. Il lâcha les grenades et ne prit même pas la peine de bander son arc.  
Lilian ne tarda pas à entendre des cris provenant de la rue.  
« Je ne les ai pas loupés, se réjouit Oliver. On peut partir d’ici. »


	17. Tempête

« Lilian ! On est coincé en pleine tempête !  
\- Je suis ton prisonnier, râla Lilian en tirant sur ses chaines. Ça ne change pas grand-chose. Tu ne devrais pas être à la barre, vile pirate !  
\- J’ai toute confiance en mon second. On a du temps à tuer. Ça te dirait qu’on passe du bon temps ensemble ? »  
Lilian savait ce qu’Oliver voulait. Depuis qu’ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, et bien, il y avait eu plein d’autres fois. Lilian trouvait un certain intérêt à soumettre sexuellement ce pirate impitoyable. Et Oliver… Oliver était certainement toujours aussi amoureux de lui. Lilian avait l’impression de profiter un peu de cet intérêt sentimental pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Du sexe. Oliver n’y mettait aucune condition. Mais Lilian voyait bien qu’il blessait ses sentiments à chaque fois.  
« Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée qu’on continue comme ça, soupira Lilian.  
\- Hein ! Je ne te plais plus du tout ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu n’aimes pas qu’on couche ensemble ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ! »  
Mince. Lilian aurait dû accepter de baiser Oliver. Maintenant, Oliver ne le lâcherait pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas une explication.  
« Tu es toujours amoureux de moi, cracha Lilian à force d’entendre Oliver se plaindre.  
\- Et alors ! Je sais que ce n’est pas réciproque. Ce que je ressens ne regarde alors que moi ! »  
Oliver était au bord des larmes, en le disant.  
« Je n’ai pas envie que tu te fasses des idées, marmonna Lilian. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. J’aime ce qu’on fait, mais c’est juste physique.  
\- Et alors ! ça me va !   
\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr.  
\- Tu te soucies de moi maintenant, se moqua de lui Oliver en essuyant ses larmes. Fais gaffe. Tu tombes peut-être amoureux de moi.  
\- Ça ne risque pas d’arriver », grogna Lilian.  
Mais Lilian savait déjà qu’il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux. Il n’aurait jamais accepté de coucher avec une autre nation qu’Oliver. Il y avait quelque chose chez Oliver qui le rassurait. C’était peut-être le fait qu’Oliver l’aime depuis toujours. Ils avaient été amis, ennemis, et maintenant ils étaient amants.  
Lilian sursauta quand Oliver l’embrassa tendrement. Il adorait la douceur d’Oliver.  
« Tu étais dans tes pensées ? Je t’attendrai le temps qu’il faudra. »  
Lilian sentit son cœur battre très fort. Il espéra secrètement qu’Oliver l’attendrait encore un peu.


	18. Piège

« Tu es tombé dans mon piège ! », cria Oliver depuis son bateau, en dansant comme si la victoire lui était acquise.  
Lilian détestait quand Oliver croyait dur comme fer qu’il était à sa merci. Parce que bien souvent, c’était le cas. Lilian avait beau batailler pour se sortir du piège concocté par Oliver, il n’y arrivait pas. Et dans de rares cas, il y arrivait à la sueur de son front. C’était beaucoup d’efforts pour une maigre victoire. Et Lilian détestait qu’on l’avertisse qu’il allait trimer comme un âne et sûrement pour rien.  
Cette fois-ci, il y avait ses hommes en jeu.  
Lilian savait par expérience qu’il serait le seul survivant, s’il souhaitait échapper à Oliver. Et voulait-il vraiment échapper à Oliver ? Pas vraiment. Ils passaient de bons moments ensemble quand il était son prisonnier. De plus, il arrivait toujours à s’échapper.  
Lilian prit un porte-voix pour annoncer à la plus grande déception de ses hommes et d’Oliver :  
« Je suis prêt à négocier !  
\- Quoi !, s’énerva Oliver. J’ai passé des nuits blanches pour t’avoir et tu veux négocier !  
\- Le résultat est le même, tenta Lilian.  
\- Je serai sans pitié.  
\- Comme d’habitude ! »  
En fait, clouer le bec à ce pirate était vraiment jouissif. Lilian avait fait ce à quoi Oliver ne s’attendait absolument pas. Bon, Lilian aurait pu mettre à l’essai une tactique navale qu’il avait pensé et repensé. Seulement, dans la précipitation, il n’était pas certain du résultat final. Autant le garder pour surprendre Oliver une prochaine fois.  
« Ce n’est pas du jeu !, se plaint Oliver. Je me faisais un plaisir de massacrer tes hommes jusqu’au dernier. »  
Tous ses hommes frissonnèrent de la tête au pied.  
« Au contraire, ça fait partie du jeu.  
\- T’as pas intérêt à me faire le coup à chaque fois ! Et je vais être très exigeant !  
\- Oh ! Crois-moi ! Tu ne m’auras pas la prochaine fois. Et je ne doute pas que tu seras très exigeant. »  
Les négociations durèrent toute la journée et même une partie de la nuit. Lilian réussit à épargner ses hommes, mais pas ses prochaines nuits en compagnie de son amant.


	19. Etourdi

« Oliver, ça va ? », demanda prudemment Lilian.  
Ce foutu pirate l’avait surpris dans un bar. Par derrière, alors qu’il buvait tranquillement avec son équipage. Evidement, Lilian avait riposté. Il avait pris le premier objet contondant, un chandelier, et l’avait abattu sur la tête de Oliver.  
Oliver était bien étourdi. Lilian avait dû bien viser la tête, voire un point faible qu’il ne connaissait pas encore.  
« Capitaine, c’est l’occasion en or pour amener à la potence ce vil pirate.  
\- Je sais. On va le faire prisonnier sur notre navire. »  
Les hommes de son équipage se regardèrent et eurent un soupir las collectif.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?, râla Lilian, conscient que ses hommes n’appréciaient pas vraiment les activités sexuelles de leur Capitaine et de son prisonnier.  
\- On ne pourrait pas lui faire tout de suite son compte, lui suggéra son second. Comme ça, il ne s’échappera pas encore une fois du navire. Et on n’aurait plus à le combattre. »  
Les yeux de Lilian s’étrécirent pour fusiller du regard son seconde. Il était peut-être temps de donner des explications rapides sur lui et Oliver. Il ne voulait pas d’une mutinerie.  
« Oliver ne peut pas mourir. Alors, on va faire en sorte qu’il soit incapable de quoi que ce soit pendant un certain temps. C’est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Et on va faire en sorte qu’il ne nous en veuille pas trop, sinon notre prochaine rencontre risque d’être sanglante.  
\- Vous êtes pareil que lui, Capitaine ?, demanda prudemment son second.  
\- Effectivement. Et si vous croyez en avoir assez de le combattre, qu’est-ce que je devrais dire ! C’est notre devoir et on va l’accomplir jusqu’au bout !  
\- Vous pourriez négocier une paix relativement acceptable ?  
\- C’est non !, s’écria Lilian. J’ai pas envie de me marier avec lui. »  
Lilian préféra ignorer les regards dubitatifs échangés entre les hommes de son équipage.


	20. Corail

Lilian s’était aperçu qu’Oliver était très nostalgique au fil des siècles.  
Oliver portait toujours un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait ses principales périodes passées. Que ce soit dans ses poches, comme bijou ou comme vêtement. Par exemple, il avait une bague en corail de sa période pirate au doigt juste en ce moment, mais aussi une cravate avec un gros cœur de sa période punk, une pointe de ses flèches du moyen-âge en pendentif et certainement un bout de sa cape enfant dans sa poche.  
Il avait également des tatouages très disparates. Il avait évidemment son premier tatouage : les initiales de Lilian et les siennes dans un cœur de sa période chevalier. Lilian détestait ce tatouage, surtout qu’il avait été complété par tout un tas de petits tatouages annexes de la période punk. Et il y avait tous ces tatouages de pirate qui disaient à quel point il avait été un mauvais garçon qui aimait la mer.  
Lilian était maintenant habitué à ce qu’Oliver porte très souvent des éléments de son passé sur lui. Il savait même qu’Oliver avait une garde-robe avec des vêtements d’époque ou des vêtements recopiés à l’identique des originaux chez lui.  
Lilian avait même poussé le bouchon pour revoir le pirate en entier. Il n’avait pas été déçu du voyage.


	21. Sommeil

Oliver respectait beaucoup le sommeil de Lilian.  
Un Lilian avec 10 heures de sommeil était bien plus agréable qu’un Lilian insomniaque. Mais bon, c’était un peu plus difficile de le respecter quand le sexe était en jeu. Lilian se foutait bien de ne pas dormir, quand il s’agissait d’enchaîner les orgasmes. Bien que cela le mette de bonne humeur pendant un moment, la retombée était terrible.  
Et bon, Oliver avait bien du mal à dire non à son chéri. Et il avait encore plus peur de lui expliquer qu’il n’aimait pas ses piques incendiaires après une nuit agitée.  
Il se passa donc de très longues années avant qu’Oliver crève l’abcès, après une énième remarque désagréable de Lilian.  
Heureusement, Lilian se rendit compte sur le coup qu’il pouvait mal se comporter avec Oliver et fut d’accord pour adapter leurs activités sexuelles.


	22. Chef cuisinier

« C’est moi qui fais les meilleures pâtisseries !  
\- Ce n’est pas vrai ! Et je suis sûre que tu ne sais pas faire des bonbons dignes de ce nom ! »  
Lilian et Karl s’interrompirent dans la lecture de leur traité et se regardèrent avec une lueur de compassion dans les yeux. Fait très rare. Surtout depuis quelques guerres fâcheuses. Ils n’auraient jamais dû amener leurs tendres moitiés jalouses à cette rencontre diplomatique.  
« Un peu plus, et on devra les départager, soupira Karl.  
\- Karlou !  
\- Karlou ?, se moqua Lilian.  
\- Ça reste entre nous, réagit immédiatement Karl.  
\- Je crois qu’il faudra rajouter un petit alinéa dans le traité, dit Lilian prêt à sauter sur l’occasion d’obtenir un avantage économique sur l’Allemagne.  
\- Darling ! Viens ici !  
\- Oh ! Tu lui obéis au doigt et à l’œil, s’en amusa Karl en voyant Lilian se lever. Ça mérite un petit alinéa.  
\- Plus vite, on les aura calmés, plus vite, on pourra signer ce traité. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Oliver ?  
\- Karlou, viens-toi aussi !   
\- Pire que des gosses, pesta Karl en se levant à son tour.   
\- Et après, c’est moi qui obéis au doigt et à l’œil.  
\- Tu ferais de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, Lilian. »  
Oliver et Luciano étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer chacun de leur côté ils ne savaient quelle invention culinaire infâme.  
« Vous allez nous départager !  
\- Luciano. Sans vouloir te vexer…. »  
Il fallait toujours prendre des pincettes avec Luciano. Et Lilian ne l’avait pas oublié.  
« …tu sais très bien que notre vote ne sera pas… comment dire… impartial. »  
Luciano s’arrêta immédiatement dans la préparation de sa pâtisserie, comprenant tout à fait où voulait en venir Lilian. Evidemment, Lilian voterait pour Oliver et Karl pour Luciano, par amour. Lilian avait l’art de suggérer ce genre de choses plutôt que de les dire abruptement.  
Karl murmura à son oreille.  
« Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée. Il est en train de réfléchir à plein régime.  
\- On va réunir toutes les nations européennes et procéder à un vote, s’exclama Luciano.  
\- Très bonne idée, surenchérit Oliver.  
\- Bon, dit Lilian. Essayez de définir les termes de votre défi et les critères de victoire. On revient vous voir quand nous en aurons terminé de notre côté. »  
Lilian et Karl purent enfin retourner dans la pièce des négociations. Cette compétition européenne serait certainement riche en émotion, mais, au moins, les deux énergumènes étaient occupés pour un bon moment.  
« Tu sais vraiment t’y prendre avec Oliver et Luciano. Je connais Luciano que depuis très peu de temps, alors je ne sais pas toujours comment le gérer.  
\- Je t’ai surtout évité de finir empoisonné par Oliver, lui révéla Lilian. Il avait un poison extrêmement puisant à côté de sa casserole. Et je pense qu’il voulait tricher. S’il n’y avait que moi pour voter, il gagnait. »  
Karl blêmit à grande vitesse.  
« Heureusement, le pire a été évité. Tu m’es redevable ! ça mérite des droits de douane diminués…  
\- Si j’en parle à Luciano, Oliver est un homme mort.  
\- J’adore quand tu te mets à négocier sérieusement. On peut oublier cette histoire…  
Enfin, presque. Lilian entendit un grand bruit dans la salle d’à côté.  
« Oliver ! Tu as voulu tuer Karl ! »


	23. Déchirure

« Oliver, c’est quoi ce pantalon déchiré ?  
\- Un petit souvenir de ma période punk…  
\- Il n’y a pas que ce petit souvenir de cette période sur toi, râla Lilian.  
\- Ok ! Je fais une rechute ! T’es content ! J’ai pas pu m’en empêcher.  
\- Tu as encore écouté : Amour et petits oiseaux ! Je passais avoir cassé le disque et l’avoir jeté à la poubelle.  
\- Je viens d’acheter l’édition collector !  
\- Où est-elle ?  
\- Tu n’y toucheras pas ! »  
Lilian et Oliver se chamaillèrent un long moment jusqu’à ce qu’Oliver trouve une parade érotique à leur petite bagarre. Bientôt, son pantalon troué rejoignit celui de Lilian, bien plus classe, sur le sol du salon.


	24. Creuser

« Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas faire pour éviter un incident diplomatique ?, râla Lilian en creusant avec peu d’enthousiasme.  
\- J’y peux rien. Il nous a surpris. Personne n’a le droit de te voir nu à part moi !  
\- Oliver, c’était un peu excessif de tuer mon premier ministre. En plus, je ne sais pas ce qu’il avait à me dire. Ce devait être important.  
\- Même si c’est important, on ne nous dérange pas quand on est ensemble ! Il aurait dû le savoir !  
\- En entendant, il va être recherché dans tout le pays. Et on aura de la chance si mon gouvernement n’accuse pas un autre pays que le tien à tort.  
\- Il faut qu’on reste alliés.  
\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant d’assassiner un membre important de mon gouvernement. Je n’ai pas envie de briser notre alliance, parce que tu as eu la gâchette facile. J’aurais peut-être dû dire que je l’avais tué moi-même et nous éviter cette corvée… Ouais, c’est ce que je vais faire… Arrête de creuser et repars en Angleterre.  
\- Et notre week-end en amoureux…  
\- Oliver, je suis très énervé contre toi. Je ne me suis pas disputé avec toi, parce que j’avais besoin de quelqu’un pour creuser cette tombe. Mais maintenant…  
\- J’ai compris, je repars et je t’appelle quand je suis rentré. Comme ça, on se disputera au téléphone. »  
Oliver partit sans demander son reste. Et Lilian fit le numéro de son président pour l’informer qu’il fallait trouver un nouveau premier ministre.


	25. Copain

« Lilian, tu es mon copain.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu’on dise comme ça, râla Lilian.  
\- Je ne sais plus comment dire. Alors, on va prendre le registre juridique et déclarer que tu es mon compagnon depuis plusieurs siècles. Je préfèrerai dire fiancé, mais tu n’as encore pas accepté mes demandes en mariage répétées.  
\- C’est très bien compagnon et ça suffit.  
\- Tu as peur des prêtres ou des maires ?  
\- Je n’aime pas le fait de m’engager solennellement devant des dizaines de personne.  
\- On peut faire ça à huis clos.  
\- Tu crois que le mariage de la France et de l’Angleterre pourrait se faire à huis clos. Sérieusement ?  
\- On ne dit rien à personne. Et tadam, on revient à la vie politique avec des alliances. Et puis, ce sont nos personnes qu’on marie et pas nos pays.  
\- Je sais. J’ai vu ton contrat de mariage. »  
Oliver rougit de honte jusqu’aux oreilles.  
« Je préparais ça au cas où tu dirais oui.  
\- Je pense qu’on va devoir négocier quelques points avant d’être enfin d’accord tous les deux.  
\- C’est vrai !  
\- J’ai pas encore dit oui. Il y a deux-trois paragraphes avec lesquels je ne suis pas d’accord.  
\- Très bien, on regarde ça, mon chéri ! »  
Les mains de Lilian tremblèrent un peu. D’émotion, de stress, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours été contre le mariage. Et maintenant, il était prêt à l’accepter par amour.


	26. Cacher

Lilian avait bien tenté de cacher le contrat de mariage à Oliver.  
Déjà, Oliver le cachait de son côté pour éviter qu’il soit perdu ou pire détruit. Ensuite, Oliver avait des copies du contrat. Et surtout, la seule fois où Lilian était arrivé à mettre la main dessus et à le cacher, Oliver l’avait retrouvé en moins de deux heures.  
Et pire, Lilian hésitait toujours sur ce qu’il devait faire de ce contrat. Laisser faire les choses. Le dissimuler quelque part où il sera un jour oublié de lui-même, mais pas d’Oliver. Le brûler. Enfin, le brûler… Lilian était quasi persuadé qu’Oliver arriverait à le reconstituer de mémoire ou grâce à la magie.  
Il n’y avait donc pas d’échappatoire possible à ce mariage.  
Lilian ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il refusait le mariage avec Oliver. A une époque, il avait eu des raisons tout à fait légitimes. Il se demandait même si la guerre de cent Ans ne l’avait pas traumatisé quelque part. En même temps, un Oliver adolescent éperdument amoureux, maladroit et violent avait de quoi faire peur.  
Seulement, maintenant, Oliver savait contenir sa passion amoureuse. Et il fallait dire qu’ils étaient plutôt bien ensemble.  
Il y avait peut-être un alinéa ou deux qui le gênait. Cependant, demander à Oliver une copie du contrat pour le lire seul à tête reposée serait interprété comme une volonté accrue de se marier.  
Bon. Il allait encore voler ce contrat.


	27. Musique

En fait, le plus difficile dans l’organisation du mariage fut le choix de la musique. Pour le reste, Lilian et Oliver avaient passé assez de temps ensemble pour savoir ce qu’ils voulaient exactement. Enfin, Lilian savait surtout ce qu’il ne voulait pas. Et ce n’était pas de la musique punk à son mariage.  
Il dût écouter toute une série de musique punk pour essayer de trouver un compromis avec Oliver. Ce fut les pires longs mois de sa vie.  
Lilian n’aimait pas particulièrement la musique moderne. Alors, écouter par amour une chanson géniale trouvée par Oliver, c’était particulièrement éprouvant.  
Finalement, ce que trouva de plus romantique Lilian fut des chansons contre la guerre ou contre le système en général. Il dût accepter une ou deux chansons plus fleurs bleues pour faire plaisir à Oliver, et, aussi parce que sinon ils n’auraient aucune chanson sur laquelle danser devant leurs témoins.  
Le choix des témoins avait été vite fait. Oliver avait choisi Luciano, parce que c’était son meilleur ami. Quand ils ne se disputaient pas, évidemment. Et Lilian avait hésité entre Rodrigo et Gerhart. Et finalement, ils avaient convenu de les inviter tous les deux. Et leurs tendres moitiés à chacun. Et c’était tout et c’était bien… Et il fallut inviter Fabrizio et Ethan… Fabrizio avait compris qu’ils allaient se marier grâce à différents signaux économiques et, va savoir, comment ce génie les avait espionnés ou avait tout compris à partir d’une pénurie de papier toilette *.  
Enfin, bref, le huis clos était bien loin, mais ce fut une belle cérémonie avec des troubles mineurs entre les invités.

*Je suis sûr que Fabrizio a toute une théorie sur la pénurie de papier toilette actuelle.


	28. Flotter

« Comment ça tu flottes et tu ne peux pas redescendre ?  
\- J’ai pris de la poudre de fée… de la fée clochette. Ça va prendre un certain temps avant de ne plus faire effet.  
\- De la fée clochette ?, demanda Lilian surpris.  
\- Oui, voilà… Je voulais faire un tour vite fait pour hanter mon double pur et innocent, mais tu es revenu, alors je préfère rester avec toi.  
\- Ton double ?  
\- Il s’appelle Arthur et il est d’un ennui mortel… Et je lui en veux d’avoir réussi à se marier avec ton double, avant moi. Alors, je voulais l’embêter ! »  
Lilian ne savait pas trop si Oliver lui faisait une crise psychotique ou si la théorie des univers parallèles était particulièrement vraie. Lilian avait très vite accepté que la magie existait. Quand Oliver était son ennemi, il valait mieux y croire et anticiper son action. Surtout durant sa période pirate où il n’hésitait pas une seule seconde à l’utiliser. Donc, pourquoi accepter une telle éventualité et en anticiper les conséquences.  
« Je pense que ce n’est pas une bonne idée de déranger nos doubles. Qui sait ! Il pourrait trouver un moyen de voyager entre les mondes et de nous envahir.  
\- Je travaille dessus depuis plus longtemps qu’eux. »  
Lilian comprit que son rival de toujours avait une grosse longueur d’avance sur lui.  
« Il va falloir négocier, si tu ne veux pas que j’aille dire à tout le monde qu’un autre monde à conquérir existe.  
\- Oh ! J’aurais dû me taire !  
\- Tout à fait, chéri ! »


	29. Chaussures

« Les chaussures du pays d’Oz ?  
\- Je les ai piquées à notre fils Allan ! Il ne sait même pas s’en servir. Bref, c’est plus sûr comme moyen de transport que la poudre de fée… »  
Lilian écouta Oliver déblatérer pendant un moment sur les avantages d’utiliser de telles chaussures, mais aussi sur le fait qu’il pourrait les étudier et en produire à échelle géante.  
Il était peut-être temps de passer une alliance et d’avoir un œil sur une telle production.  
« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, le prévint Oliver. Et c’est… il faut que je voie avec mon gouvernement.  
\- Un gouvernement sceptique sur la magie. Je pense que si je te soutiens et que tu fais une démonstration de tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais faire passer un budget important pour l’armée. En plus, il faudra qu’on garde des troupes en Europe pour garder nos frontières. Je ne sais pas si c’est raisonnable de s’attaquer à un autre monde, sans alliés de taille.  
\- En plus, l’Europe est unie dans cet autre monde.   
\- Quoi ? Mais on va se faire rétamer.  
\- Et hors de question de s’attaquer à nos doubles, ça pourrait nous faire disparaître. Donc, on peut commencer à grignoter d’autres pays et à faire des alliances avec nos doubles. Je pense qu’il serait intéressé…  
\- Ça fait beaucoup de si…, le prévint Lilian. Et es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir une nouvelle guerre ?  
\- On va y réfléchir à tête reposée. »  
Et à tête reposée, l’idée semblait loin d’être réalisable sans perte considérable et avec des bénéfices moindres.  
« Nos doubles ont eu chaud », en conclurent Lilian et Oliver.


	30. De mauvaise augure

Lilian savait que c’était une mauvaise idée d’inviter Luciano et Karl chez eux.  
Tout d’abord, le couple avait bien plus de libido qu’eux. Ça ne les gênait aucunement de le faire toute la nuit et bruyamment.  
« Ah, la jeunesse, commenta Oliver. Tu te souviens de nos débuts ? »  
Lilian en profita pour rappeler à Oliver à quel point il était sexy en pirate cruel et débauché. On ne savait jamais, il pourrait ainsi revoir le pirate dans les prochains jours.  
Ils passèrent de mauvaises nuits tout le temps du séjour de Luciano et Karl. Et bon, il arrivait qu’ils se disputent ensemble. C’était plutôt amical entre Luciano et Oliver, mais ça l’était beaucoup moins entre Lilian et Karl.  
Pourtant, le pire n’arriva que quelques heures avant leur départ.  
Lilian avait oublié à quel point Luciano pouvait être maladroit… particulièrement avec la vaisselle. Il n’aurait jamais dû lui dire d’apporter le service à thé préféré d’Oliver sur la table de la cuisine. Ce fut le drame.  
Luciano et Karl durent partir en quatrième vitesse.


	31. Ramper, se traîner, grimper

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Lilian en rampant plus bas que terre sous les buissons d’une allée italienne.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as la flemme de les espionner en plein ébat.  
\- Je te rappelle que Luciano est mon frère.  
\- Je prendrais les photos.  
\- Je pourrais être jaloux.  
\- Tu sais bien que j’agis par pure vengeance. C’était de la porcelaine peinte à la main !  
\- Comme je te l’ai dit avant qu’on parte, je pense que Karl ne serait pas contre qu’on montre à tous ses exploits.  
\- Tout le monde sait que le dominant du couple, c’est Luciano.  
\- Mais c’est lui qui se fait prendre.  
\- Mais il doit le mettre dans des situations délicates, quand même. »  
Lilian poussa un profond soupir, alors qu’Oliver prenait ses jumelles.  
« Tu sais… Je crois que Karl déguisé en gâteau citrouille, attaché au lit et menacé par un Italien avec un couteau et une fourchette, c’est pas mal comme cliché d’Halloween. »  
Lilian réprima autant que possible son fou rire, le temps qu’Oliver prenne quelques clichés intéressants et qu’ils partent avec leurs précieuses photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est fini ! J'espère que ce recueil vous aura plu.


End file.
